The Bloody Cherry
by Foxy Cherryraven
Summary: Masa lalu selalu menghantui hingga akhirnya ia mendapat kebenaran dibalik tragedi pengubah hidupnya. Hingga ia bergabung dalam sebuah organisasi terlarang untuk mencari setitik kebenaran itu. Mampukah ia menemukan kebenaran. RnR plaese!


**Hello minna, aku baru di fandom ini. Yoroshiku ne?**

**Naruto itu milik Masashi Kishimoto n critanya itu khayalan saya saja...oke**

**enjoy the reading**

* * *

><p>"<em>Happy Birthday to you…. Happy Birthday to you…. Happy Birthday…. Happy Birthday…. Happy Birthday to you…!" alunan lagu Happy Birthday to you beserta tepuk tangan yang banyak dari para tamu undangan pesta ulang tahun seorang anak yang mulai beranjak remaja. Kue yang sangat megah dan cantik, tertulis kata <strong>Happy Birthday to <strong>**Blossom** yang indah dan berliku-liku menjadi topping-nya. Dan lilin angka sepuluh berwarna biru dan merah diatasnya. Api lilin yang masih menyala terhembus oleh angin yang tidak begitu kencang. Angin itu berasal dari tepuk tangan para tamu. Gadis yang kini berusia sepuluh tahun itu gembira sekali. Wajahnya sangat ceria. Semua temannya hadir melihat kegembiraannya dan berbagi senang dengan mereka._

"_So you have to blow that candles and make a wish." Perintah seorang wanita yang masih kelihatan cantik dan muda kepada Blossom. Make a wish….hal itu yang ditunggunya sejak tadi. Ia menginginkan satu hal dari Tuhan, yaitu kebahagiaan, kedamaian dan kebersamaan Blossom dengan seluruh keluarganya yang sangat ia cintai dan sayangi. Blossom mulai menutup mata dan make a wish lalu ia menarik napasnya untuk bersiap meniup lilin indah itu._

_Fuh…Fuh…_

_Api yang menyala diatas lilin itu padam. Akankah permintaan Blossom terkabul? Apakah kebahagiannya berlangsung sampai akhir? Tuhan masih merencanakan sesuatu untuk Blossom di umurnya yang ke sepuluh ini. _

"_Mom, May I cut that cake. I wanna eat it." Pinta Blossom kepada ibunya yang sedang duduk manis disampingnya. "Sure, ma chéri!" jawab ibunya manis. "That cake is yours, you can do anything to that cake!" tambah ibunya lagi dengan senyuman yang lebar dan membuat Blossom merasa yakin untuk memotong kue besar itu. "Merci Mom!" ujarnya gembira. Blossom meraih sebuah pisau besar dekat kue besar itu. Ia mengambil dua buah piring kecil yang terletak di samping pisau. Pelan-pelan ia mencoba untuk memotong kue itu. Tapi ia bingung untuk memulainya darimana._

"_Cut here, Blossom!" ujar ayahnya memegang tangan kecil Blossom dan ia mengikuti gerak tangan ayahnya. Mengikuti gerak memotong dan mengambil potongan kue itu untuk diletakkan diatas piring kecil yang sudah dipegang oleh Blossom di tangan kirinya. Kue itu kelihatan lezat sekali. Dengan lapisan kue coklat dan krim coklat ditengah lapisan kue atas dan bawah._

"_This is for you, Daddy." Ujar Blossom memberikan kue itu kepada ayahnya dan mengambil sedikit potongan kecil dengan garpu dan menyuapi bagian itu kepada ayahnya. Potongan kecil itu masuk ke dalam mulut ayahnya, mengunahnya dengan pelan dan menelannya sampai habis. "This is very delicious." Ujar ayahnya sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya seolah dia hanyut dengan rasa kue itu. "You're so funny, Dad."_

_Blossom mengambil sepotong lagi dan diberikan kepada ibunya. Sama dengan ayahnya, ia menyuapi potongan kecil dari kue itu kepada ibunya. "Delicious, Mom?" tanya Blossom. "Yes, délicieux!" jawab ibunya singkat dan tersenyum kepada Blossom. Ia membalasnya senang. "Blossom, I want it too!" seorang gadis kecil berusia lima tahun menarik gaun putih Blossom. Blossom merunduk dan tersenyum padanya. "OK…it's coming to you!" jawab Blossom dan mengambilkan satu untuknya sesuai dengan porsinya._

"_This is it..!" Blossom memberikan kue itu pada gadis kecil itu. _

"_Thanks, Blossom…!"_

"_Me too, Lavender!" Blossom sangat menyayangi adiknya. Terlebih lagi dia lucu, manis dan sopan. Lavender pergi berlari ke sebuah kursi besar yang terletak di dekat pintu masuk. Dan di sana Lavender duduk dan melahap kuenya dengan ceria. Seseorang menghampirinya dan meminta sedikit potongan kecil dari kue Lavender. Lavender memberinya dan menyuapinya. Orang itu menampakkan wajah cerianya. _

"_Thanks, Vender..!" ujar orang itu dan pergi kearah Blossom. Orang itu memanggil gadis kecil itu dengan nama Vender. Yah…itu adalah nama panggilan kesayangannya. Yang boleh memanggilnya dengan nama Vender hanyalah kakaknya, orang tuanya dan orang yang memanggilnya dengan nama Vender itu._

"_You must pay it..!" teriak Lavender dari jauh. Orang itu berjalan lambat melewati segerombolan anak yang berkumpul di tengah pesta mengukuti alunan music untuk bergoyang. Ia berjalan ke arah Blossom. Dengan senyumnya yang lebar, ia menghampiri Blossom. "Happy B'day, Blose….I have a present for you…just a card..!" ujar orang itu sambil mengulurkan sebuah kado tipis yang diberi bungkus pink kepada Blossom. Blossom melihat bungkusnya yang ceria dan berwarna-warni. _

"_Never mind. That's enough for me…Thanks a lot, Zorro..!" ujar Blossom tersipu malu. "Open it!" pinta Zorro. Blossom membuka bungkus kado itu dan melihat sebuah kartu ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang berwarna biru dan kuning. Warna kesukaan Blossom. Dan didalam kartu itu terdapat kata-kata dan sebuah gambar kue ulang tahun yang mirip dengan miliknya. Blossom tersenyum. "Thanks, Zorro….you're my best friend..!" Blossom memegang tangan Zorro sebagai persahabatan mereka yang lumayan lama mereka ikat. Sejak umur mereka lima tahun, Zorro dan Blossom berteman. Zorro adalah anak dari pengasuh Blossom. Mereka yang tinggal serumah pun menjadi akrab karena satu asuhan. Orang tua Blossom sangat sibuk, terutama ibunya yang seorang artis. Zorro menjadi malu dan tangan mereka terlepas setelah seseorang memanggilnya._

"_Blossom…come here please..!" panggil ibunya yang kemudian berjalan bersama ayahnya ke teras belakang rumah. Disana terdapat sebuah kolam ikan yang lumayan besar dan kandang kelinci. Kelinci-kelinci itu milih Vender. Ia penyuka binatang. Tapi juga penyiksa binatang. Dua hari yang lalu saja, dua ekor parkit pemberian kakeknya mati karena ia mandikan dimalam hari. Tentunya mereka kedinginan dan akhirnya mati. Balik ke topic…!. Mereka duduk di kursi teras yang terletak tidak jauh dari kolam yang berisikan ikan-ikan yang indah dan di bawah rumput hijau yang halus. Sepertinya ada yang akan mereka perbincangkan di sana. Rahasia ..? Mungkin…!_

"_Blossom..I and your Dad want to give something!" ujar ibu memulai perbincangan. "Dengar, ini mungkin tidak biasa bagimu ayah memberikan ini…!" Ayah memberikan sebuah kado dengan bungkus kuning yang isinya lumayan berat. Blossom memandang ayahnya dan mendapat izin untuk membukanya. Ia membukanya dengan cepat dan membuka kotak dalamnya. Raut wajahnya menjadi senang berkali lipat. "Ini, Jam yang super canggih itu kan yah…?"_

"_Exactly..!"_

"_Thanks so much, Dad…!" Blossom melompat dari kursinya kearah ayahnya dan mencium kedua pipi ayahnya. Ayahnya hanya bisa pasrah dan memeluk hangat anak perempuannya itu. Dan sekarang giliran ibunya yang memberikan hadiah. Hadiah yang tidak canggih seperti ayahnya. Tapi ini dapat menyentuh hati Blossom. "This is for you…!"_

_Tanpa dibungkus, ibu memberikan kado itu. Sudah terlihat jelas kalau kado dari ibu tidak sebanding dengan kado dari ayahnya. Tapi itu terlihat cantik. Sebuah boneka yang lumayan mirip dengan Blossom."This is?"_

"_Yup….itu boneka buatan tangan ibu sendiri. Ibu membuatnya khusus untuk kamu. Maaf..ibu tidak membungkusnya karena sudah telat…!" jelas ibunya dengan senyuman. Awalnya Blossom memandang boneka yang lumayan bagus itu tapi pandangannya beralih kearah lain. Blossom memandang semua jari-jari ibunya. Terlihat banyak sekali plaster luka. Dan dia tahu itu dan tahu apa artinya. Ibunya membuatnya dengan susah payah hingga jari-jarinya luka seperti itu. Blossom mulai menangis. _

"_Ma chéri, what's wrong?" tanya ibunya pergi menghampiri tempat duduknya. Duduk jongkok melihat gadis kecilnya itu dan menghapus air matanya. "Semua ini hadiah yang paling indah dan sangat mengesankan bagiku. Dan boneka ini Ibu membuatnya dengan susah payah. Lihat seluruh jarimu, kau tak bisa menghindar dari ku, Bu. Aku melihatnya…!"_

_Mrs. Edogawa memeluknya erat dan ikut menangis dipelukannya. Ayah juga tak mau kalah, ia memeluk ibu dan Blossom bersamaan. "Thanks Mom, Dad. I love you all…!" Blossom mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya dengan hangat."Me too!" jawab mereka serentak._

* * *

><p>Dengan gerakan cepat ia bangkit dari tidurnya dengan wajah yang bersimbah keringat dingin. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat. Di kegelapan malam dan hanya ada cahaya bulan, aliran keringat dingin itu terlihat bercahaya di pelipisnya. Ia mengusapnya kasar.<p>

"Mimpi itu lagi. Blossom, Blossom, Blossom. Siapa Blossom?" gumamnya pelan masih dengan nafas yang belum teratur. Sekarang masih pukul dua dini hari. Ia yakin setelah ini, gadis berusia 19 tahun ini tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak lagi. Ia lebih memilih terjaga hingga pagi daripada berhadapan lagi dengan mimpi aneh yang selalu menghatuinya selama belasan tahun. Selalu mimpi yang sama. Mimpi seorang gadis yang bernama Blossom dan seorang pemuda pirang bernama Zorro. Siapa mereka? Berani sekali masuk kedalam mimpinya tanpa izin terlebih dahulu dan menggangu setiap malamnya.

Gadis itu beranjak dari tempat tidur berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah dapur berniat mengambil air segar untuk menyegarkan pikirannya. Ia meneguk air di dalam botol yang berukuran medium itu sampai tak bersisa. Hal ini selalu saja membuatnya lelah dan kehilangan tenaga. Benar benar merepotkan.

"Mimpi lagi, nee-chan?" tanya sesosok yang berdiri dibelakang gadis yang ia panggil nee-chan tersebut. Gadis itu sedikit terkejut dan hampir saja menjatuhkan botol kosong minuman tersebut. Ia berbalik dengan kilatan pandangan marah kearah sosok yang memanggilnya nee-chan tersebut.

"Kau, mengagetkan aku saja. Gaara!" ujar gadis itu sambil berjalan lambat ke arah sosok yang bernama Gaara tersebut. "Ya seperti yang kau lihat. Mereka menghantui aku lagi!" jawabnya enteng. Sepertinya Gaara telah mengetahui kasus yang selalu dihadapi oleh kakaknya ini dan dia hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Kau tidak tidur, sudah jam dua pagi. Bukannya kau besok berpidato di depan orang banyak?" tanya kakaknya tersebut sambil mendudukan diri di sebuah kursi meja makan.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa tidur karena terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Aku tidak mahir melakukan hal seperti itu. Kenapa mereka memilih aku sebagai presiden sekolah ya?" ujar Gaara sambil menopang dagunya di atas meja makan menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah wajah cantik kakaknya. Si kakak hanya menaikan bahunya, "Manaku tahu, mungkin karena kau populer. Ah, sebaiknya kau tidur. Atau perlu aku menidurkanmu?" tanya si kakak dengan seringai khasnya yang selalu membuat para lelaki bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

"Iie, Sakura-neechan. Aku akan cepat tidur. Oyasumiiiiii...!" jawabnya dengan sedikit gugup dan langsung berlari menjauh dari Sakura. Sakura hanya cekikikan melihat adiknya yang ternyata polos itu. Dan sepertinya dia akan sendiri hingga pagi menjemput matahari. Nasib...! "Huftt...nasib!"

**tbc-**

* * *

><p><strong>maaf ya klo masih pendek. hehe masih prolog kok...jangan lupa reviewnya ya...<strong>

**arigato gozaimasu...*bow-bow***


End file.
